Love Potion Short Stories
by Thatyuriguy
Summary: A series of shenanigans with love potions like in the show. Only with disproportionately more girls. M for chapters three and on. Constructive criticism and reviews in general appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Louisse stomped angrily, snarling at the grass. Saito, the idiot! Going along with that stupid maid...stupid...stupid! She'd make him suffer all right. Her angry face face twisted uncomfortably as she squeezed her arms. Suddenly something fell at her feet. She picked it up, curious. It was a heart shaped vile full of some sort of powder. Smelled goo-

Wait. Pink powder.

Heart shaped box.

Love potion.

Shit.

She closed her eyes hurriedly, screaming.

"WHY! WHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS GO SO WROOOONG!"

She heard a familiar voice nearby, Tiffania's. She was asking something.

"L-Louisse, are you okay?"

Of course not, idiot! And she was about to scream it at her but...but...

"Tiff...Tiff..."

Why couldn't she finish? Right, the-crap!

closing her eyes again, she struggled to stay angry. But the sight of the blond elf was burned into her. Her gold, lovely hair, that calming smile you couldn't get rid of if you tried, her soft, inviting bussom, even the cute little ears that drooped when you made her sad.

"Louisse, you okay? Louisse!"

"Tiffy..."

Her voice had a muffled, dreamlike quality to it. Tiffania stood confused.

"Tiffy...have I ever said how much I love you?"

Lousise grabbed the elf by her collar, hopped and kissed looked confused for a few seconds before a blush spears across her face and she kissed back.

"Louisse, you're adorable..."

"You're so much nicer than Saito...!"

"Hehehe, thanks~!"

Louisse buried her head in the taller girl's chest and spent a day there in her own little heaven


	2. Chapter 2

Louise sat in her room. Saito. That...bastard. That scheming, two-timing bastard. He was hers! He literally belonged to her! She'd branded him and everything! He! Was! HEEERS! And yet he just went around eloping with every girl he met, regardless of his MASTER's feelings! Who does that!?

"Hello?"

A familiar voice. Kirche. So he was going with her tonight. Typical. Louisse looked up. Kirche. She was so...beautiful. She had flowing crimson hair, fiery eyes, exotic skin, even a wonderful chest to carress or be caressed by. Maybe he could be forgiven for that one. Yes. Yes he could. Such beauty should be appreciated.

Appreciated.

"Kirche...~?"

"Er, Louisse? What's with that look in your eye?"

Louisse sprinted to Kirche, grabbing one arm and rubbing herself against it.

"I love you...I'll do anything you say..."

Kirche looked at her, confused.

"Okay...um..."

Louisse looked up expectantly.

"Renounce your family...and...become my slave?"

"Gladly! Anything!"

Kirche smiled mischievously. This would be FUN.

From then on Louisse followed her everywhere, lovinglindicting on the woman she once hated. If Kirche was hungry Louisse delicately hand fed her grapes. In the morning she slowly removed and replaced her master's clothes. If Kirche was bored, Louisse entertained her. If Kirche wanted a cat, Louisse acted like one. Louisse never once questioned why she had woken up one morning suddenly infatuated with and living in willfull servitude kid her ex-rival.

(the future ones will be longer, not based on cannon events with altered a outcomes, and more inventive I swear)


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffania sat down, mulling her options. The pink liquid in the vile she held was clearly a love potion. But then...what to do with it? She could try and win Saito's heart with it...but that would be wrong. She could use it on Louisse and have Louisse give Saito to her...but that would be even moreso, and it just...the thought left a bad taste in her mouth. She should dispose of it. That would be the right-

"Hey, Tiffania! What's that!"

Crap! This was illegal! If anyone knew...wait, the speaker was Kirche. Maybe...

"A love potion?...Neat. Those are prohibited, you know. D' be a shame if someone learned of that."

Tiffania blushed, scared.

"You'd be chased away, hunted maybe...of course, hand that over and noone learns."

Hurriedly, Tiffania gave her the vial.

"Good girl. As a reward, I'll let you drink it~!"

Wait, how was that-

Kirche poured it on her face and she drank some, her eyes flashing pink as it kicked in.

"How are you feeling, Tiffania?"

"U-uh...!"

Tiffania blushed wildly, nervous. With a playful grin, Kirche grabbed her chest and squeezed.

"Like that?"

Tiffania nodded belatedly, overcome with bliss.

"Kiss me."

All too willing, Tiffania leaned foward and buried her mouth in Kirche's.

"Now...Hm...undress."

Tiffania backed away and quickly removed one article of clothing after another until she was totally exposed.

"You're a beautiful woman, Tiffania."

"Th-thank you."

Kirche gently rubbed Tiffania's cleavage, smirking.

"You like this, right?"

Again, a nod.

"Hm...say, if I said I hated you-"

Instantly Tiffania flung her uncovered form upon Kirche, sobbing.

"No! I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I-"

Before she could continue, Kirche shh'd her and kissed her lightly.

"Apology accepted."

She scanned Tiffania's body. Such a wonderful thing. And it was hers.


End file.
